gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools' Day Event 2011/Gaia Journals
Overview This subject is a verbatim quote guide for Gaia Staff; April Fools' Day Event 2011. Before the events of April 1st took place, some Gaia Staffers made journal entries stating that they were leaving Gaia Online due to the Meowbook buyout. These entries were not meant to be taken seriously. Journal entry - ethe *Journal ethe Thu Mar 31, 2011 @ 08:55pm - ; _ ; Hmph... it was quite a ride alright, it's not like this is the first time I have to leave Gaia anyway (lol.) well you know what? I don't F care Untill we meet again!!! (..NEVER!) Journal entry - Derlaine *Journal Derlaine Thu Mar 31, 2011 @ 08:56pm Final Entry Well, I don't make journal entries very often, but since this is going to be the last entry ever I figured it appropriate. I'm not going to go into details because I'm going to take the high road. I'm not going to talk about how disorganized and effed up this whole thing was. I'm not going to be bitter about it and I'm not going to let myself cry. I'm not going to rant about the new direction the company is taking. I'm not going to dishonor myself by disparaging the management. Besides, this is a good chance for me to take the backpacking trip I've always wanted to. I've been wanting to backpack from Vancouver, all the way down the West Coast to the end of South America. This is just life giving a chance to take a chance. "The only thing constant in life is change" Journal entry - reapersun *Journal reapersun Thu Mar 31, 2011 @ 09:00pm Wth!??! What the HELL Gaia? Really??? After everything I've done for this site!! I worked harder than ANYONE. ALL the best stuff was MY idea. Good luck finding someone as awesome as I am to take over my job. GOOD LUCK FINDING ANYONE WHO EVEN WANTS IT. THIS WAS THE WORST JOB. You know what? I don't even care. So what Gaia. SO WHAT. Hope you're happy with your new direction. Oh and I hope you don't need sticky notes any time soon, because the fifteen boxes you had in the supply room are now in the trunk of my Corvette. HAVE FUN TAPING YOUR NOTES TO THE WALL SUCKERS. Don't mind me I'm just over here sticking a note to my YACHT. Dicks. Journal entry - pepper-tea *Journal pepper-tea Thu Mar 31, 2011 @ 09:37pm ... Sorry everyone, I am so depressed right now. It is almost too painful to even log on... It is actually really hard to type through the tears as well, so I'll make this short. I really can't go into details. I'm sure you will get them from someone who can tell you what is going on. I still can't even believe this is happening... I really just want to say how nice it was to work with everyone here. Both the staff and all of you Gaians made this a really wonderful place to be... Actually... I'm sorry... I can't do this right now. I really want to say more, but this is really hard. I can't handle this sort of thing.... What am I going to do now? I thInk I just broke my keyboard wIth my tears. How wIll I even pay fo Journal entry - Narumi Misuhara *Journal Narumi Misuhara Fri Apr 01, 2011 @ 12:41am So long, farewell, goodnight ...Major changes going on at corporate HQ. Received an email saying not to come in unless I call in advance to schedule an escort through the premises to collect my things. I've also gotten calls from others who have gotten similar messages icon_sweatdrop.gif I thought all this was just an April Fools prank but when I logged in apparently my avatar has already been un-deved. Not sure who will be taking over Sponsorships and Events. I was told to expect more in depth details later and to be prepared to transfer any code I have for the Easter event. ...So to all of you who have been following me thanks, I greatly appreciate all that you have done to support me along the way, and for whoever takes over I ask you go easy on them and give them a shot. Though this is all pretty f'd up I still believe in Gaia and will continue to be a part of it's community for as long as it's goals and interests are in line with mine, it will be interesting to once again participate as a regular member. My road as a dev is at an end and I return free... Narumi Misuhara Signing out Gallery Journal ethe 040311 to 032711.PNG|ethe Journal derlaine 040311 to 032711.PNG|Derlaine Journal narumimisuhara 32953523 13865022.PNG|Narumi Misuhara Category:Event Quotes Category:Gaia Journals